


Lovers in the Backseat of a DeLorean

by misura



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: A Peter who is totally not from the future provides a bit of comfort to a Tony who totally believes him.





	Lovers in the Backseat of a DeLorean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/gifts).



"Mr Stark, sir?" someone said, and Tony thought to himself, _great, now I'm hallucinating_ and he almost meant it, because any hallucination was bound to be better than reality right now, which was that he'd screwed the pooch, again, only this time, the pooch was dead and gone, instead of partially fixable.

Of course, even if Tony hadn't meddled, Peter still might have had happen to him whatever the hell had happened to him. Tony simply wouldn't have known about it, was all, wouldn't have known _Peter_ , and what would have been the good of that?

Getting to know Peter had been great, best thing that had ever happened to him, discounting the whole thing in Afghanistan, which, eh, bit of a mixed bag, really. The point was -

"Mr Stark? Are you crying?"

"Am I - " Tony said, shooting for annoyed and hitting it for at least 70%. "No, I'm not crying. I just got something in my eye and seriously, you need to - " He stared.

Peter stared back. Except that it wasn't Peter, not really; Peter was a kid. Admittedly, a kid Tony'd had the occasional inappropriate thought about, and wanted to hug in ways that were maybe a little less parental and a bit more trying-to-cop-a-friendly-feel, but still.

"Uh," Not-Peter said. "Doctor Strange told me I definitely shouldn't tell you that this is time travel."

 _Time travel._ Seemed a bit more Doctor Who than Harry Potter, but Tony didn't feel inclined to be picky. "Good call," Tony said. "I mean, time travel? Seriously? Worst plot device ever."

"I kind of liked it in 'Back to the Future'?" Peter said. "That's a really old movie. You probably haven't - "

"Are you real?" Tony asked. "Just - give it to me straight. Are you real? Because if you're not, that's cool, I can handle it, but I have to know, all right, I have to - "

 _"I don't want to go,"_ Peter had said, but there hadn't been anything Tony could have done, except _not_ build him the suit, and _not_ fall in love-slash-lust with a kid not even half his age, and _not_ let said kid tag along on the trip to see the mass-murdering, all-powerful psychopath. At the time, he'd told himself that he hadn't had any other choice, but that was BS.

As Cap had demonstrated: there always was a choice. Some choices were just shittier than others.

Peter kissed him.

Tony's first thought was that Peter had grown taller, which - _time travel_ , he reminded himself. Though really, time travel hardly explained anything at all. For one thing, it implied there was a future in which Peter lived, which was impossible, because Tony'd seen him die.

For another, Peter was a really great kisser. True, there was the fact where it was Peter, but still.

"Um," Peter said. "So is there a place around here where we can have sex right now?"

 

Tony had nixed the sex idea, mostly because it sounded like a very bad idea - or rather: it sounded like a very good idea on par with any other idea he'd ever had about Peter, and they both knew how all of that had ended up, didn't they? It hadn't ended well, was Tony's point.

Apart from the bit where apparently, it sort of had.

"So what else did the Wiz tell you not to tell me about?" Tony asked. He felt the sort of calm that he knew preceded a mental breakdown. Back on Earth, this would be the time when he'd be calling Rhodey, or Pepper, or Jarvis, whom he would make promise him not to call Rhodey or Pepper, which Jarvis would promise because he already had.

"Er," said Peter.

"Our secret," Tony said, trying to look and sound like a responsible adult who could totally be trusted with, well, the state of the space-time continuum, possibly? "Trust me. I'm not going to tell."

"I think the idea was just that I'd cheer you up a bit, because you were feeling really bad?" Peter said. "And he said that you should, because you almost did screw everything up, but then I said, well, you were a really great guy, _are_ a really great guy, and, I mean, everyone can have an off day, right?"

" _I_ almost screwed everything up?" That sounded a bit harsh.

" 'cause Thanos hit me, and then you tried to kill him even though that Mantis lady was about to do her sleep thing?" Peter said. "Except that Gamora said it wouldn't have worked anyway."

"Who?" Tony said, then realized what Peter was saying. "Wait. You said 'time travel'. I heard you say that this was time travel."

Peter squirmed a bit. It looked as cute on him as it had when he'd been a kid, except that now Tony's mind seemed to think it was all right to think of other things that might make Peter squirm. Naked things. "It is," Peter said. "I'm totally from the future. You believe that I'm totally from the future, don't you, Mr Stark? Please say you believe I'm from the future."

Tony believed that there should maybe be a law against people like Peter using words like 'please' or 'Mr Stark' or going around looking at people the way Peter was looking at him right now.

Alternately, a convenient, reasonably comfortable location to have sex would have been nice, too.

"I believe you, kid," Tony said. "Peter. Mr Parker."

"So uh, can I go now?" Peter asked. "Did I manage to cheer you up? It's just - I promised Dr Strange - or we could make out a bit more. If you want."

Definitely, positively not time travel, Tony decided, with the part of his brain that was still working. "I want." He wanted a lot of things, he realized, and only 60% of them had to do with Peter.

On second thought, make that 99%.

 

When Tony woke up, he realized that he'd been right: this had not been a comfortable location to have sex. Still, beggars, choosers, and all that, and besides, it had been Peter.

Alive, and warm, and naked, and enthusiastic, and all grown up. Experienced and seeming to know what Tony liked in bed pretty well, too, which had made Tony feel a bit outclassed for all of five seconds, before Peter had started whispering a fairly long list of things he liked-slash-wanted Tony to do to him right here, right now.

Tony wasn't much for following instructions, usually, but, well, special circumstances.

Peter had left him a picture: a slightly younger (or slightly older) Peter, standing next to a slightly older Tony, one arm slung around his shoulder, standing in front of a very nice, very red car.

On the back: a date, four years from now, and a map with directions to a space ship.

'Don't forget to bring the scary blue lady,' Peter had written. 'I believe in you.'

Tony figured that made one of them. (Well. All right. Maybe two. That was probably just the afterglow talking though.)


End file.
